Eve the Stardust Ninja
by yugioh5d
Summary: After Train leaves Eve is sent to Naruto's world where she is adopted by Sakura and Ino and becomes a ninja. multi crossover Black cat,Naruto,Dragonball z, Power rangers,Soul reaper,Yugioh, and Transformers. SuperpowerfulEve/Oc


Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Black Cat ,Yugioh, Power rangers,Soul Reaper, Dragonball Z, and Transformers. Naruto is own Masashi Kishmoto, Black Cat is own by Kentaro Yabuki , Yugioh is own by Kazuki Takahashi, Dragonball Z is own by Akira Toriyama, Soul Reaper is own by Tite Kubo, and Transformers is own by Hasbro and Takra. I don't make money off this story. This is a super powerful Eve/Oc story.

Outside of a town on a pier a 12 year old girl with long blond hair and pink eyes wearing a black dress was looking over the water. This was no ordinary girl but the genetically engineered girl Eve who traveled with the sweeper Sven Vollfied and the former Chronos member Train Heartnet also know as the Black Cat. Eve was looking at Train's gun Hades that he gave her before he left as a something to remember him by before he went on his journey. Eve was also thinking about how she wish she could have had a normal childhood growing up with parents and not have been created in lab. Even though Sven had taken care of her she thought only of him like a big brother not a father figure.

"I would anything to have a chance at having a to grow up with some parents." thought Eve as she continued to look over the water.

"Maybe I can help." said a male voice

"Who said that?" ask Eve shock

At that moment there was a flash of white light in the sky which made Eve cover her eyes. When the light faded Eve look up and saw a beautiful white dragon that she never seen before looking down at her.

"Who or what are you?" ask Eve

"I am duel monster spirit called Stardust dragon and I don't mean you no harm Eve." replied the dragon in a calm voice

"What do you want with me and what is a duel monster spirit?" ask Eve confuse

"A duel monster spirit is a creature from a place called the shadow realm and I have come to give you a offer." replied Stardust dragon

"What kind of offer?" ask Eve curious

"I offering to send you as a infant to another earth where people called ninja exist. You will a chance at a normal childhood with loving parents that will raise you as their own child. You will still have all your memories and your the power of your nano machines if you choose to accept my offer or I could leave you where you are and you can continue to live here with your friend Sven. The choice is up to you." said Stardust dragon

Eve thought about the offer that Stardust dragon was giving her. She was thinking this was what she wanted all along. She was also thinking about how Sven and Train would get along without her if she took the deal. After thinking hard for 15 minutes Eve made her decision and decide to tell Stardust dragon her answer.

"I decide to take your offer as this is what I always wish for since I met Sven and I know that he and Train will be able to get along fine without me." said Eve

"You have made a wise decision Eve and before I send you to begin your new life. I am going to gave you a two gifts that will help you in this new world." said Stardust dragon

"What kind of gifts are you going to gave me?" ask Eve curious

"Well you see on the earth I am sending you there are people that have what are called summoning contracts that allowed them to some a different type of animal as a summon and the first gift is a summoning contract that will allow you to summon me or any duel monster spirit from the shadow realm ." replied Stardust dragon making a contract appeared in front of Eve

"Where do I sign?" ask Eve

"You must sign your name on the bottom in blood and that will mean you have sign the contract that states you are able to summon any duel monster spirit even myself from the shadow realm." replied Stardust dragon

With that Eve took her thumb and bit on it until it bleed and proceed to write her name on the bottom of the contract. Once it was done the contract disappeared into smoke

"Very good. Now the second gift I am going to give you is object called a Millennium Item called the Pyramid of light that will able very useful to you where you are going." said Stardust dragon

All of a sudden a blue Pyramid with the eye of Ra on it appeared around Eve's neck on a gold chain.

"How is this going to help me?" ask Eve looking at the item around her neck.

"This item will give you the power to create force fields and enhance the powers of your nano machines." replied Stardust dragon

"That sounds like it could come in handly." said Eve

"I am glad you chosen to take my offer Eve. I wish you the best of luck with your new life and hope you will have happy one.' said Stardust dragon

With that Eve was covered by gold light and felt her body start to shrink to the size of a new born baby.

Outside the Village hidden in the Leafs

Sakura Haruno was heading back from passing Kakashi Bell test and was heading to the Hokage's tower to meet with the Hokage along with her mother Tsunade and her fiancee Ino. Sakura remember when her mom and Ino's parents found out that the two girls were in love . They were shock at first but after a while they accepted that the two girls were meant for each other and told them that they were okay with them going out with each other as long as both of them were happy. Sakura remember the night about four months ago when Ino ask Sakura to marry her and say said yes to her which made them both happy. Sakura and Ino had told their parents that they plan to adopt a baby girl to raise as their own when they had the chance to find someone who would let them adopt a child.

"I better pick up the pace if I want to make it to the Hokage's tower on time." said Sakura

With that Sakura started to run faster back to the village. After running about 5 minutes Sakura stop as she thought she heard the sound of a baby crying coming from the bushes about a 100 feet back. Sakura turn around and went back to the spot where she thought she heard the cries of a baby. When she got there Sakura could hear the cries of a baby coming from the bushes. Sakura went over to the bushes and push them aside and saw a baby girl wrap in a blue satain silk blanket and she was crying loudly.

"Where did you come from little one?" ask Sakura as she went over to the baby girl and pick her up in her arms.

When Sakura held her she notice that the girl's had gold blond hair the color of pure gold sunlight and had pink eyes which Sakura had never seen anyone had before. As Sakura continue to hold her the girl stop crying and look up at her with her pink eyes and started to grab Sakura's pink hair with her tiny hands while making giggling sounds with her mouth. Sakura then look at the ground where she pick the girl up and notice two items. The first one was a blue pyramid with a gold eye on it attach to a gold chain and the second items was what look like a hand held weapon of some kind she never seen before with strange symbols on the long tube like part of it. Sakura then notice a letter on the ground next to the items with dried teardrops on it. Sakura pick it up and started to read the letter.

Dear Whoever you are

This girl here is my daughter Eve who was born just yesterday. I have left her here in front of your village in hopes you will take care of her as I can no longer am able to. You see I am dieing from a disease that makes me unable to take care of her anymore.

The two items next to her are our clans heirlooms and will have to be pass down to her when is 12 years of age. Please take good care of her and treat her as your own child.Please

From a sorry mother

Please take good care of my little Eve

Sakura wipe a tear away as she finish reading the letter and look down at Eve.

"While little Eve looks like your going to be my daughter from here." said Sakura

With that Sakura took the two items and sealed them up in a scroll and with Eve in her arms started her way back to the Hokage's tower to tell her mom and Ino about Eve. Meanwhile in the Hokage tower the third Hokage Sarutobi was waiting in his office with Sakura's mother the legendary Sannin Tsunade,Ino, and a women with long dark ruby red hair wearing a headband with a star on it.

"What is taking Sakura so long to get back from passing Kakashi test?" ask Ino worried

"I don't know Ino. She should have been back here a long time ago ." replied Tsunade in a angry tone

"Don't worry Tsunade. Something must have happen on her way back thats making her late." said the women

"While she better get here soon Natsuhi before I start looking for her myself." said Tsunade

"Now Tsunade calm down. Your sister is right something must have happen to make Sakura late getting here." said Sarutobi

As soon as Sarutobi said that Sakura came into the room looking worn out like he had ran for dear life and was holding something in her arms.

"Sakura where have you been all this time?" ask Ino looking at her

"Its a long story Ino." replied Sakura

"While you better start explaining right now young lady." shouted Tsunade to her daughter

Eve who was sleeping in Sakura's arms started to cry once she heard Tsunade yell at her. Tsunade stop yelling when she heard Eve crying and notice her in Sakura's arms.

"Sakura is that a baby your holding in your arms?" ask Tsunade

"Yes it is mom and she is the reason I am late." replied Sakura

"Where did you found her?" ask Natsuhi

"I found in some bushes crying on my way back here." replied Sakura

"What is her name and where are her parents?" ask Sarutobi

"Her name is Eve and this letter will explain what happens to her mother." said Sakura handing the letter over to Sarutobi

Sarutobi then read the letter over out loud so everyone could hear what it said. After he finish reading it Sarutobi wipe a tear away.

"So what do you plan on doing with her?" ask Sarutobi

"While I would like to honor the mother's last wishes and adopt Eve as me and Ino's daughter and hopefully teach her to become a great ninja." replied Sakura

"What do you think about this you three?" ask Sarutobi looking over to Tsunade,Natsuhi, and Ino

"While me and Sakura had always talk about adopting a little girl to take care of and Eve looks like she needs us to take care of her." answered Ino

"While I always wanted to have a granddaughter and I think Sakura and Ino will make great parents for Eve." said Tsunade

"I agree with my sister. I think Sakura and Ino will make good parents for Eve." replied Natsuhi

"While I guess that's settles that Sakura. All you and Ino need to do now is sign the adoption papers and that will be it." said Sarutobi taking out some papers and handing them over to Sakura and Ino

Sakura and Ino both sign their names on all the forms and handing them back over to Sarutobi.

"It is now official you and Ino are the proud parents of Eve Haruno." said Sarutobi taking the papers

"Sakura can you hand Eve over to me so I can hold her?" ask Tsunade

"Sure you can mom." replied Sakura handing Eve over to her mom

Tsunade held Eve in her arms and started to rock her back and forth as Eve played with her hair. After holding Eve in her arms for 20 minutes Tsunade handed her back over to Sakura.

"I think I should give a call to Master Mao at the Pai Zhuq academy and ask him to train Eve in the art of Pai Zhuq when she is old enough to train." said Tsunade

"What do you mean mom? Pai Zhup academy is only for those with a animal spirit to train them to harness the powers of their animal spirit and no one from the our village as never been to train in Pai Zhup." said Sakura shock

"While you see Sakura. When I was holding Eve I notice he had two animal spirits within her the white tiger and the shark and thought it will help her become a better ninja if learn Pai Zhup to harness the power of her animals spirits when she is old enough." replied Tsunade

"That sound like a good plan mom." said Sakura

"Well since that's settled. I think we should have my old saiyan friend Goku and the soul reaper Ichigo train her as well so she can become the best Kunoichi in the village when she is old enough." said Tsunade

"I am okay with that once Eve gets old enough to train mom." replied Sakura

"Sakura we better go shopping for stuff for Eve before we head home to sleep." said Ino

With that they left the Hokage's tower to start shopping for everything Eve needed. After shopping for five hours and finally putting the nursery together for Eve. Ino watch as Sakura started to rock Eve back and forth around the room while singing Eve a lullaby that her mom use to sing to her as a baby. After ten minutes of rocking Eve back and forth Eve fell asleep and Sakura sat her down in the crib for the night.

"You know Sakura . Eve is lucky to have you and me as her parents." said Ino smiling

"Your right about that Ino. We better head to bed to rest for our missions tomorrow." replied Sakura

With that Ino and Sakura kiss each other on the lips and went to bed happy.

Thats it for this chapter. So what do you think of Eve being sent to Naruto's world as a infant and being adopted by Sakura and Ino. The reason for the pairing is that I have read a ton of stories where Ino and Sakura are a couple and decide to gave it a shot at writing one of my own. The next chapter will take place five years later as to give Eve a childhood scene and then the chapter after it will take place when she is 12 years old. As always please review and leave comments as it helps me write better stories and I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for more chapters.


End file.
